Original Love
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Caroline is suicidal will Klaus save her


Hello Fellow Klaroline readers this is a special treat for Erin Salvatore and Starzee those writers ROCK and Erin Salvatore was kind enough to write some of it with me Team Klaroline

Original Love Never Dies

Caroline was walking towards the middle of the garden nothing mattered anymore no one cared anymore about her she could still hear Elena and Bonnie's hurtful words when they had found out that she had persuaded Esther not to kill her children that they were still her kids.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world  
><em>

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

It worked to some level Caroline thought sadly her blonde curls blowing in the wind along with her white dress glowing in the rising sun.

_When the evening shadows  
><em>

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no - one there  
><em>

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love  
><em>

Soon it would be over her only regret was not telling Klaus the only man she would ever love how much she loved him.

How she would miss him and his family Katherine.

Caroline took off her necklace with a blue heart sapphire in the middle like the one Rose wore in the titanic.

And then her ring off her middle finger and took a deep breath as the sun rose up.

I love you Klaus I love you so much Caroline said softly her blonde curls blowing in the wind.

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never  
><em>

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment  
><em>

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind  
><em>

_Where you belong_

Caroline felt the sun burn her skin a peaceful smile graced her lips as she whispered.

I love you Always and Forever Caroline said as she imagined being in Klaus's arms in bed the sunlight glowing off them.

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue  
><em>

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue  
><em>

_Know there's nothing  
><em>

_That I wouldn't do  
><em>

_To make you feel my love_

Caroline felt tears pour down her face as she whispered

Good Bye my love my sweetheart and the key to my heart.

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret  
><em>

_The winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free  
><em>

_You ain't seen nothing  
><em>

_Like me yet_

Little did Caroline know that Klaus had followed her, having heard the hurtful things Elena and Bonnie had said to her? How dare they! She had just saved his life, and this was how they treated her? He couldn't worry about that right now, though. The one he was concerned about was Caroline.

She had left so abruptly, before he could even express his gratitude. He figured that she had done so because he had saved her life after her asshole ex-boyfriend, Tyler, bit her, even if it had been on his orders.

It didn't take him too long to find her and before he could say even a word, he saw the sun was rising. Of course, that wasn't what caught his attention. No, what caught his attention was the white smoke that was coming from Caroline. Oh, no, she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, was she? No, he couldn't lose her, not when she had persuaded his mother to spare him and his siblings. If she died today, he would lose the will to go on.

He had such plans for them. He was going to take Caroline to the places he told her he'd take her, Rome, Paris, Tokyo, and anywhere else she wanted.

Thinking quickly, Klaus kicked his vampire speed into high gear and snatched Caroline, heading toward a place where there were no windows and she'd be able to heal from her burns. Not sure where to go, he opted to head to the cave underneath the old Lockwood property. It wasn't exactly cosy down there, but at least she'd be safe from the light.

When they reached the cave, Klaus placed Caroline down and looked her in the eye.

"Caroline, darling, speak to me." He opened her palm and revealed her day ring. "Oh, sweetheart, why did you have to take your ring off? You could've died out there, and I couldn't let you die. I already lost so much in my existence and I'd be damned if I lost you too."

It was true; he did lose a lot over the centuries. He lost his first love, Tatia, and even his brother, Henrik.

To lose Caroline would be to lose what was left of his soul. She had come to mean the world to him ever since he cured her and if she succeeded in ending herself, he'd go to his mother and beg her to kill him so that he didn't have to go through the rest of eternity without his one source of happiness.

With a tear streaming down his cheek, he said, "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline opened her eyes when she saw Klaus crying and hugged him to her.

"Oh, Klaus, I love you too. I didn't mean to worry you like that. I just thought that everyone abandoned me."

"I would never do that to you," said Klaus. "I swear it to you, you will  
>never be alone."<p>

That was all Caroline needed to hear and kissed him hungrily, practically tearing off his shirt in the process.

Klaus returned her kiss and pulled her dress up over her head, undoing the clasps of her bra and caressing her breasts.

He left her lips and kissed them, licking the nipples with his tongue. Caroline panted and let out a scream of pleasure. God, this man really knew how to pleasure a woman.

Feeling himself getting hard, Klaus then pulled her panties down and stuck his fingers into her core to heighten her pleasure and possibly take some for himself.

Caroline felt what he was doing to her and let out another pleasurable  
>scream, her fangs extending.<p>

Not thinking twice, she drove her fangs into Klaus' shoulder, moaning at the taste of his blood.

It tasted even better than it did the night he cured her. Feeling her bite him like that made Klaus get even harder, so he hurriedly pulled down his jeans and boxers, and removing his fingers from her core, he drove his hard erection into her core, groaning at her tight, wet heat, thrusting into her with such fervour, he could've sworn he felt his head spinning at that moment.

Caroline gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, pulling out of his  
>shoulder and licking up the excess blood before kissing his lips, not caring if she still had his blood on them.<p>

In fact, she didn't care much about anything at that point except being with the man she loved.

"I love you, Klaus. I wanted to tell you so much."

"You don't have to tell me, angel," he replied. "Your actions are speaking much louder than words right now.

But, do you appreciate it." He kissed her.

"God, I thought I was never going to be with you like this."

"Oh, you'll be with me plenty after this," said Caroline, returning his  
>kiss and moaning against his mouth. "I don't give a Fuck what my friends think.<p>

I did what I did to save you and..."

She never got to finish because she felt an orgasm hit her and she threw her head back, letting out a scream so powerful that she thought her vocal chords would shatter.

Klaus let out a slight laugh of triumph as he continued to thrust harder and faster into his love. He was going to get used to this very quickly, there was no doubt in his mind.

Caroline was quite the spitfire, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say that she had some of Tatia's spirit in her, or perhaps Tatia sent Caroline to him to be his salvation.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, not so long as he had the beautiful lady vampire he loved at his side at last.

Mikael had been wrong when he said to Klaus that nobody cared about him.

He had no idea that his stepson would meet the blond angel he was making love to at that moment.

I hope you're having fun eating your words, you bastard, he  
>thought.<p>

No sooner did he finish that thought than he let out a scream of his own, enjoying the heat of the moment.

Nothing would ever take Caroline away from him now, nothing. Let them try their worst; he'd fight, kill, and die for her.

Later...

Caroline panted as she snuggled up against Klaus' chest. She couldn't  
>remember the last time she had felt so alive. Not even Tyler made her feel<br>quite like this. No, this was Klaus' doing and she was grateful for it.

"Does your offer to take me anywhere I'd like still stand?"

Klaus smiled. He remembered telling her that while he showed her his art collection. "Of course. Anywhere you'd like to go, we'll go. Just say the word, and we'll do it. We'll leave now if you so desire it."

"You mean right after we just had a great round of sex?" said Caroline.

"I'm amazed by your stamina, Klaus."

"We're vampires, Caroline," said Klaus. "Our stamina is eternal."

Caroline giggled slightly. She had almost forgotten that she was a vampire and, as Klaus stated the night he cured her, she was free of trivial human conventions. Of course, she didn't care about that.

The most important thing right now was that Klaus was here with her.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true  
><em>

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love_


End file.
